Fairy
Fairies, also known as Vanir are one of the dominant races of Erion. They reside in the southern forest realm of Ringford, ruled by Queen Mercedes. In Norse mythology the Vanir were one of the two groups of gods, the other being the Æsir. The Vanir were led by Njord, the Æsir by Odin. The Vanir and Æsir were at war in the early times. History Long ago, the fairies were born from the phozons of Ringford and for many centuries they lived in peace and harmony in small tribes they had made throughout the forest without disturbance from the outside world until the Crystallization Cauldron was created by the neighboring kingdom of Valentine. The cauldron absorbed phozons from all across Erion, especially nearby Ringford. Without phozons, the fairy race would not survive, but luckily for the Vanir the entire country of Valentine was subsequently destroyed by the cauldron itself, thus leaving nothing but a wasteland with the cauldron standing in the center. With Valentine's destruction, the fairies were able to take control of the destroyed region and the Cauldron in hopes of preventing another catastrophe. With the Cauldron in their possession, the tribes of fairies united and the neighboring tribes of the Unicorns swore allegiance to them, allowing Ringford to establish itself as a military power and a prosperous nation equal to both Titania and Ragnanival. Some time after, a war was fought between Ringford and the dwarfs. In the end, the fairies prevailed and the captured dwarfs were sworn to work for them, becoming Lilipats in the process. Characteristics Fairies are a humanoid race similar to elves with insect-like wings on their backs; females possess large butterfly-like wings that differ in color and can grow to become larger than their hosts, while males possess smaller grasshopper-like wings and seem incapable of flight. Fairies spend the majority of their lives in Ringford without much contact from the outside world and some tend to become nervous in a foreign land. Because of this, other races consider it a rarity to encounter a fairy. Infants Though fairies are born from phozons, it appears that they can also biologically reproduce. According to some of Queen Elfaria's dialogue, infant fairies are quite small and are easy prey to frogs. This may indicate that infant fairies are less than 8 inches in stature. Death Fairies keep their true name secret from others and never use them even when in the presence of their own kin. The reason being that when a fairy is close to death, they must say their true names in order to enter the heavens and prevent themselves from being sent to the Netherworld. Armageddon During the Armageddon, Inferno King Onyx destroyed Ringford and killed the fairies in order to stop the prophecy and to save his own people from drowning, but in the end his life was extinguished by Queen Mercedes, who sadly died from her battle with him. Although it is assumed that the fairy race became extinct during Armageddon, considering that fairies can be born from phozons and that, aside from Alice's attic, not much is seen of Erion's future, this topic is open to speculation. Trivia * The fairy is mythological elf myth from the european folkores * their race also exists in warcraft series and their equivalent race was the high elven elves * fairies are also human like creatures but having pointed ears and born with wings naturally * fairies inhales the phozons as their oxygens using it as a main source of life * Fairies and humans shares a lot of ability and similarities and few differences * the fairies resembles an appearance similar to scottish fairytale folkores and their name ringford may had an originated from scottish language Category:Races